Micro sensing devices such as CMOS imaging sensors, arrays, or cameras require small form factors that inherently create installation and manufacturing concerns for discrete cable or coaxial cable termination. For example, devices such as CMOS imaging sensors, arrays or cameras typically have a ball grid array to facilitate the signal transfers to or from the device and/or to provide power. However, because these types of devices have size constraints on the order of 3 millimeters or less, cable design and proper termination of the cable at the device can be problematic.
Common methods of terminating shielded or coaxial cables to ball grid arrays (BGA) or other CMOS based circuit or substrate may require the use of a jumper cable or wire that is connected on a first end to a shield of any wire to a ground connection on the BGA or substrate on a second end. More simply, a jumper wire is a separate wire that is not part of the coaxial cable but is required to provide an adequate ground. Multiple jumper wires may be required in cable assemblies that incorporate more than one coaxial cable. These jumper wires may be on the nominal order of a few millimeters in length and create a manufacturing concern since connecting such a small length of wire within the space constraints of the assembly requires precision slowing down the manufacturing process and potentially leading to excessive manufacturing efficiencies or assembly quality problems.
Further, the use of jumper wires increases the required termination region/distance and/or a corresponding outer diameter of the termination. This may lead to a situation where the outer diameter of the termination or the length of the termination region exceeds an allowed size constraint for a particular device type or application.